As computers become faster, smaller, cheaper, and more capable, opportunities for the employment of various technologies to enhance user experiences are on the increase. In conferencing environments, users' computing devices can have widely varied capabilities, which can be problematic when providing information of a specific type to a plurality of users. Conventional systems and methods for conferencing do not explore in depth facilitation of a meeting between distributed participants. Often, information that is presented during a meeting or conference is not adequately documented or preserved for later review, which can further exacerbate problems associated with conference efficiency and information exchange.
There is an unmet need in the art for systems and methods that facilitate improved real-time data collaboration and communication between users in a conference environment.